


The Best Possible Outcome

by SkaiasForce



Series: Skaia's ShuakeWeek 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Fake Reality, Persona 5: The Royal, Post-Persona 5: The Royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaiasForce/pseuds/SkaiasForce
Summary: Shuake Week day 1 (Fantasy)"With the morning sun, Goro's face is highlighted by little waves of golden light that shift across his features whenever the wind adjusts all the leaves that cast their shadows on him.Akira is so glad that Goro seemed so infatuated with their surroundings. Because of it, he can stare at the older boy a little while longer; tracing his eyes over Akechi's profile and saving the memory for later."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Skaia's ShuakeWeek 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Best Possible Outcome

Barely anything can be made out from Akira as he's seemingly desiring to crash into the soft patches of grass surrounding him, at any moment. His chest heaves and he's leaning most of his weight onto his bike as he rolls it up one of the small hills of Inokashira Park. Right off the stone pathway that now separates the grass he stands on, from the fenced-in lake the park was known for.

Despite how disheveled he appears with all the sweatiness, Akira smiles ear-to-ear in the midst of the gentle uphill push. Nothing could bring him down from the serotonin high he gets from being around… _ him _ .

_ Him _ , with his fluffy almond hair. His beady, crimson eyes that sparkled with curiosity almost everywhere they went. A smile that could melt the ice caps if the rest of the world wasn't doing such, already…

The angelic voice of the man clouding his thoughts has to be the thing that breaks Akira out of his stupor, of course. The heat is intense as the spring is starting to shift into summer, but Akira powers through to tilt his head up and meet Akechi's eyes with his own.

He's surprisingly relieved to note that the former detective is sweating almost as much as him, and can't help but laugh it off. The Detective Prince would have hated to be seen so unkept; but in the present, Goro couldn't care less about appearances. He had no one to prove himself to, anymore.

Akira has to clear his throat and stop the rolling of his bike, as to brush the smokey-black hair from under the rims of his glasses. "Ah, sorry, what were you saying?"

Akechi turns his head so quickly that his messy hair practically floats behind him. Akira swears he sees it all in slow motion. Like it's a dream; because Akechi is here with him.  _ Smiling _ at him,  _ laughing _ with him. Akechi is so  _ pretty _ and Akira has no clue how he's his boyfriend.

Goro smiles so wide his dimples show, and Akira has to stop himself from swooning. "I was saying that we should do that more often! The bike races, I mean." Akechi laughs, still panting as he resumes the pushing of his bike over the grass, and towards the wide, lush tree that Akira had recommended they rest below.

The quieter of the two makes a point to shrug off the remark and follow after the brunette with the calmest reply he can chuckle out. "I agree, definitely gets my blood pumping. But we should maybe just do things like  _ this _ . Y'know, on their own." He suggests, nodding towards the tree ahead of them and watching Goro spin his head back to look at the organism as well.

The tree was just past the apex of blossoming, and new leaves were sprouting through. The pair was lucky it was a weekday morning. Not a lot of couples out on dates to the park. They seemed to be the only ones there, aside from children too young for school, and their stay-at-home parents.

It was nice having such a romantic spot (almost) all to themselves, though. A picture perfect relaxing spot for a not-so picture perfect pairing. Akira couldn't ask for more, though.

Akechi's humming makes Akira zero in on the noise as he watches his partner come to a halt, a few meters from the tree. Akechi is gripping the handles of his bike, and is tilting his head up at such an angle as to have a majority of the curtain of his bangs fall to the sides of his face. They stick to his cheeks a few brief moments due to the sweat, but it somehow makes Goro infinitely more alluring.

With the morning sun, Goro's face is highlighted by little waves of golden light that shift across his features whenever the wind adjusts all the leaves that cast their shadows on him. The light never shines on him the exact same way; always dancing around his features. Sometimes little lines spread over the bridge of his nose, and other times little specks of sunshine decorate his cheeks as if to give him more freckles. Or just to highlight the beauty marks he once covered with makeup, ages ago.

Akira rolls his bike up to Goro's left side and stops right next to him, keeping his own bike almost perfectly parallel to the other's. Akechi doesn't bother looking over; as his eyes are far too enamoured on the height of the tree's branches. They seemed to stretch forever up and out, but still managed to let the shyest beams of light through the canopy, despite the volume of branches.

Akira is so glad that Goro seemed so infatuated with their surroundings. Because of it, he can stare at the older boy a little while longer; tracing his eyes over Akechi's profile and saving the memory for later. Forever.

And for as long as he gets to watch him, Akira still feels like he's being teased with how quickly Akechi takes a deep breath and steps ahead to lean his bicycle down, soon letting it go, to softly lay in a grassy patch away from the trunk of the tree. "And...by 'things like this'--" Goro begins, leaning back up and wiping the sweat from his brow with the help of his long sleeve, "--do you mean just sitting under trees?" He finishes with a laugh as he glances to Akira and lets his arm fall back to his side.

Akira is glad that he can probably blame his red cheeks on the exercise. He mimics Akechi by gently setting his bike on it's side, only to laugh and tiredly step up to the tree so he can sit down and set his back to the trunk. "Aha...you know what I mean, stupid. All that storybook romance stuff." Akira laughs, still out of breath as he hangs his head down and let's his chin hit his chest. He had been too stupid to remember to bring water, but he couldn't really care. Akechi is shaking his head and following him quickly, by spinning around and squatting down by Akira before plopping his butt in the grass and kicking his flimsy legs out with a lighthearted sigh.

"Mh...okay,  _ stupid _ ," Goro laughs, tilting his head to glare tiredly back at Akira before he slumped over to squish their shoulders together. "So like...cuddling under the blankets with hot cocoa? Stargazing during hot summer nights…?" He examples. He almost forced Akira over in the other direction with the harsh lean from catching him off guard; but the wildcard was quick to recover and stiffen up an arm to support both of their weight.

"Yeah," Akira chuckled breathlessly, taking at least  _ some _ relief from leaning back on the tree; despite how unflattering it was to have the bark dig into him, through his windbreaker. "Stuff like that…" he drifted off, his heartbeat and lungs finally steadying for the most part. "A night out on the town, dancing." Akira grumbled, keeping his head up by tilting it uncomfortably to the side and resting it on top of Akechi's, who didn't seem to mind.

A short little laugh erupted from Goro's lips as he tried moving his head to look up at the dork using him as a pillow. "You mean when we're old enough to even go  _ out _ , clubbing." He chimed, amused as Akira leaned his head back up and quickly fixed his own curls with the arm he once used to prop them both up with; his other arm tucking around Goro and squeezing the older boy's tricep. Goro initially jumped at the squeeze, quickly snuggling into the hold despite the few passerbys of families.

Akira couldn't help but entertain a few ideas as he looked over to his equal. "Come on, who says we can't do a little sneaking around now and then~? Being in a place you're not supposed to be is part of the nightlife fun, isn't it?" He idled, accepting the playful shove to his shoulder, straight from Akechi's. Who seemed to be entertained by the stupid suggestions, just as he was annoyed with them (but with good intent).

"Maybe for you, but I hope you're aware that just because you've graduated now, doesn't mean you're gonna be treated like an adult." Goro clarified, calmly prying the other's hand from around himself and leisurely stretching his arms above his own head. "Mmh! Myself, on the other hand--ow!!" Goro whined, setting a hand into the grass as he leant away from the boyfriend who had just flicked his armpit (quite hard) and now stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Come onnnnn, there's no need for you to brag about being older, it just makes you lame, Goro..." He teased, watching his pouty senior let out a big sigh and begin rearranging in the grass. Akechi situated himself perpendicular to Akira, legs stretched out as he forcefully made himself comfy with his head in the charcoal-haired boy's lap.

Akechi kept his eyes shut, allowing no annoyed little swats at his hair, get to him. "I get it, I get it. Making it a competition just sucks the fun out of all our other little games…" he sighed, peeking his eyes open so he could send his boyfriend a quick wink and pristine smile.

For some reason the preppy grin sends a chill down Akira's spine, and he can't help but stop the playful swipes at Goro's hair and turn them into gentle tugs as they both fall into a soft silence. Combing through the strands with his fingers, Akira finds his mind wandering as Akechi purrs and beams as he embraces the digits against his scalp.

They rest there for who knows how many minutes; but when a string of words drip from Goro's mouth, he finds his hands slowing down significantly.

" _ Haha...it feels so good to have you here with me, Akira. _ " Akechi had whispered, squirming about in the grass as he played with the bottom of his shirt. " _ My heart feels so light, it's like we're in a dream. In paradise... _ "

Akira shudders and nods along, raking through Goro's hair a bit more quickly as he forced on a smile. " _ Yeah _ ... _ paradise _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! No idea how good this came out but any compliments or criticism is appreciated!


End file.
